<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мы всегда рядом by Mariza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909257">Мы всегда рядом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza'>Mariza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, aesthetic, moodboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cделано на восемнадцатую неделю (третью третьего сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» на дайри за Ханну Аббот |  at the Duelling Club fest on diary.ru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мы всегда рядом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Размер: 600х600<br/>Форма: тумблер-коллаж (+коллажирование в третьем фрейме)<br/>Исходники: <a href="https://cdn-images-1.medium.com/max/744/1*N2Qk7UwovJzOzbnV-qca6w.jpeg">1</a>, <a href="http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-BHJIs0Y63Q4/VWRKNcu21uI/AAAAAAAALr0/EyFYnbJxcXE/s1600/6474894897_fa848be011_o.jpg">2</a>, <a href="http://curious-world.ru/images/content/animals/04-2017/plet_rozi/6.jpg">3</a>, <a href="http://epizod.tv/sites/default/files/5425432543542_15.jpg">4</a>, <a href="https://78.media.tumblr.com/7b3bbf459f0d9ba24445bb2a22f27591/tumblr_n4ubzjuMDZ1s0u8zjo1_1280.jpg">5</a>, <a href="https://es.best-wallpaper.net/wallpaper/1680x1050/1709/Pink-roses-blooming-spring_1680x1050.jpg">6</a>, <a href="https://vignette.wikia.no%D1%81ookie.net/harrypotter/images/1/1f/%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%8F_.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20140531053932&amp;path-prefix=ru">7</a><br/>Примечание 1: AU (Ханна живет и работает в Хогсмиде)<br/>Примечание 2: Ханна Аббот — Дав Камерон</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>